Vampire in Love Everlasting
by Amanda Wilder
Summary: Bella prevents Edward from exposing himself in Italy, only to be captured by the Volturi. Aro makes an unusual demand of Edward as a condition of their release. E/B, all vamp, almost canon. Gift to BellaFlan.
1. Chapter 1 Vampire in Love

**Title: Vampire In Love Everlasting**

**Author: Amanda Wilder**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**AU, All vamp, mature themes**

**All characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer; original plot and dialogue property of the author. No copywright infringement intended.**

**A/N: This little ditty is for Team Swiss/Team Edward tribes, written as a gift for the amazing BellaFlan. Sonya cameo courtesy of wordslinger.**

**Bella rescues Edward in Italy, only to be captured by the Volturi. Aro makes an unusual demand of Edward as a condition of their release.**

**Chapter 1 -- Vampire in Love**

"Am I to understand, Edward," Aro began, withdrawing his hand yet again from Edward's, "that you have yet to consummate your relationship with Bella?"

Once Edward had been physically subdued by Demitri from the former's most recent outburst, the throne room had settled into its customarily ominous quiet. Now that he had the boy alone before the court, Aro had taken a renewed and increasing interest in the quixotic relationship Edward had forged with Bella.

In truth, Aro was fascinated. It was unheard of, in the entire history of the vampire race, that an individual -- much less an individual of barely 100 years -- could abstain from the lure of his bloodsinger, even for a moment. Aro had sentenced countless to die as a result of this undeniable impulse, to rape and massacre the human vessel of so powerful an elixir, oftentimes in public. Too often, to meet one's bloodsinger meant exposure, punishable by certain and swift execution.

_La tua cantante_ was widely considered to be the Achilles' heel of their race.

Edward was barely listening. Ever since the moment Caius had carried Bella, fainting and limp in his arms, from the large, marble-walled throne room, Edward had been in an agony of worry and self-reprisal. Despite his myriad promises of protecting Bella from harm, his worst fear had come to fruition: Bella was in the venomous clutches of the Volturi, who would most likely think nothing of killing her and laughing as they did so.

"Mmm, my boy? Yes or no."

Edward regarded Aro sullenly. "No. We're yet to be married."

"Oh, how lovely, yes, how romantic! How rare and special!" Aro smiled broadly, a bit gleefully, taking in the assembled vampires of his inner circle. The listless group had listened for hours as he had questioned Edward endlessly about his odd, vegetarian lifestyle and the curious relationship he had with the human girl, Bella.

Aro's eyes brightened as they returned to Edward, who stood weary and anguished before him.

"Well, now that gives me a superlative idea, oh yes, I do like this idea very much. What a delicious spectacle such a consummation would make, one of our own, and his bloodsinger! Don't you concur, everyone?"

The assemblage murmured their agreement, heavy velvet robes brushing the polished floor as the coven elite strained to give the interrogation their attention.

Aro continued, his enthusiasm unabated.

"Dear Jane here was changed at much too young an age to ever experience carnal pleasure herself, and the poor little thing has had to make do with observing others! But she's never seen a vampire and human mate... and a bloodsinger at that! Wouldn't that be charming, Jane, to see if he can accomplish the act, without killing her?"

The girl's expressionless eyes moved from Aro, then to Edward, than back to Aro once more. She nodded.

Edward felt his insides turn in revulsion. As much as he despised what he had become, and the depths to which his existence had descended in these last few hours, it was clear to him that there were, in fact, much worse things one could be.

"Well, Edward, what do you say? Give us this rare treat, and we'll let you both go. Off into the sunset and get married, live happily ever after."

It was clear from Aro's tone that he had little faith in Edward's ability to withstand drinking from his bloodsinger and would likely murder Bella in the process. And to despoil his true love in such an improper, callous manner! Anger boiled to the surface, Edward's face a grim mask of fury.

"_Never!"_

Aro smiled more widely. "Oh, well then, what a pity. In that case, I'll give her to Demitri. I'm sure he'll try his best not to drain her, she would be such a prize if she were to be changed -- but mistakes happen here from time to time, don't they, Demitri?"

Demitri nodded his assent with an evil, satisfied smile. As much as the whole situation bored him, the thought of tormenting this 'Edward' -- this pawn his beloved Aro fawned over far too much -- delighted him to no end.

"_No! I'll...I'll do it. I'll ...."_

Aro raised a wizened brow. "Consummate your love for her... to completion?"

Edward choked, forcing the word from his lips. _"Yes."_

"What a marvel you are, Edward. Your father Carlisle must be very proud of you. And no human blood, ever, is that correct? You haven't fed in so very long, are you sure you can manage?"

The ravenous ache returned to Edward's gut at the mention of feeding, temporarily lost in all the trauma of his and Bella's capture and subsequent incarceration. A nearly-inaudible whine escaped him. There was nothing to do but plead shamelessly for mercy.

"Might I feed before...entertaining you? It has been..." Edward struggled to remember. "...months..."

"Why of course, dear boy, of course. We have any number of candidates here who would gladly oblige. Gina, perhaps, our lovely receptionist? She has been so adamant about joining us...."

Edward shook his head vehemently. "No, no humans... I told you, never humans. We -- we Cullens -- feed on animals only."

"Well, isn't that a shame, we are fresh out of goats and cattle here. I doubt a cat would suffice, would it? In that case, you'll have to go without."

Aro was giddy. He had suspected all along how Edward -- with such pale, yellow eyes, no hint of red, a true Cullen -- would answer.

Edward bowed his head in defeat. This leader of the world's most powerful coven, this monster, would risk his beloved's life so blithely, for mere sport. His precious Bella... Edward's rage at this reprehensible tribune of degenerates gathered force, fortifying his resolve to see them fail at their wicked game.

"Yes, Aro, I'll go without. Now tell me, for God's sake, where have you taken Bella?"

It was at that moment Caius re-entered the great hall, licking what appeared to be blood from the unusually long pinkie fingernail of his left hand. It was apparent he had enjoyed cocaine in the life he had led before his transformation.

"All done," he told Aro lightly, handing a small handkerchief to Demitri, who inhaled of it deeply.

"So sweet," Demitri said, sharing a knowing look with his young accomplice.

"Oh dear," Aro exclaimed in mock surprise. "There's blood!"

Caius laughed. "There was screaming, too."

"Bella's had a little accident, Edward, you should go check on her."

Demitri smiled at Aro's words, intently watching the horror swiftly transforming Edward's face. He tossed the slip of fabric in his direction, sending the blood-stained swatch aloft, the scent filling the air as it sailed across the room towards Edward's cringing body.

_Blood...Bella's blood..._

Edward lunged at Demitri, but the larger vampire simply caught Edward by the throat, holding him several inches above the ground. "I could kill you now, animal-drinker, and you'll never see your human again."

Edward went limp in Demitri's grip. He was too weak from lack of sustenance to fight, let alone win.

"_No! Please.. take me to her..."_

Aro's gloating laughter followed them as Demitri strong-armed him briskly from the room.

Bella's bloodscent grew unbearably stronger as they passed through the corridors of the castle, coming at last to a stop before a thick, wooden door. Demitri paused, his face suddenly fierce and taunting as he pushed Edward towards it.

"We'll all be watching. Lots of luck, fool."

Edward tore the door open, gasping, determined not to smell the pulsing flow of blood that would most certainly be seeping from Bella's wounds.

_My love...!_

She was alive. The room was overly warm, the fragrance of her bloodscent a thick, powerful fog that enveloped his body and mind. He staggered, the fine machinery of his vampire body clogged with its terrible potency.

Dimly, his eyes barely able to focus, he could make out Bella's form on the large bed that dominated the chamber, her body clothed in nothing but a rose-colored silk chemise that barely reached her thighs. Tiny droplets of her blood stained the fabric from beneath, and even as the first stirrings of lust gripped his manhood, he could make out several long, shallow scratches that etched his name from one length of her torso to the other.

_Those fiends! Oh god, her blood...._

In a flash he was at her bedside.

"Bella..."

"I'm all right, Edward, it's just scratches, I'm all right..."

Her arms flew around his neck in an effort to calm him, to reassure him she was--

"Oh god, Bella..."

His hands shook as he caressed her warm body roughly through the silk, his mouth inches from the jagged tear along her shoulder. The sight hypnotized him, his eyes focussing on the drying droplets of burgundy elixir painted along her pale skin.

"Edward, Edward, you found me!"

"My love, I'm so sorry..."

She climbed into his lap unbidden, the smooth length of her warm thigh running the length of his erection. Edward stifled the urge to gasp, carefully holding his breath so as to prevent the bloodscent from further infecting his mind. Distracted, he was unprepared for the sight of her bare sex as she wrapped her legs around him, forcing him still closer. The rapid pulse of her heartbeat rang in his ears.

"Don't leave me alone again," Bella whispered, whimpering softly, kissing his jaw. He shook his head against her shoulder in answer, nose brushing the scratch that marred her, the long, thin line of red that commanded his attention. He found he could not pull his eyes from it.

"I want to go home, take me home, Edward...please say something....I don't want to be changed anymore, I just want to go home and see Charlie..."

To speak once again would necessitate inhaling. Edward stiffened, bracing himself for the inevitable.

"I don't want to turn into one of _them."_

Bella's words came in breathy spurts against his lips, her eyes searching his face for some reaction. The sensation of her almost naked body straddling his waist drove his cock to a hardened point beneath her.

"I don't want to drink anyone's .... _blood..."_

Edward groaned, the devil's promise he had made to the Volturi weighing on him, the warm density of the room bearing down on his body, cock twitching against her thigh. He kissed her lips softly, and inhaled to speak, the thick ravage of her bloodscent taking hold of his mind.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Bella. I love you."

Of their own accord, one pale hand pinned her lower back, pressing her body against his straining erection, the other hand slowly stroking her breast. Her reaction was predicable, just as Edward had hoped for and expected, her eyes glazing over at his overtures. The liquid scent of her arousal poured from between her legs, its damp, blistering effluences burning his icy cock through the thin fabric of his slacks.

"Oh Edward...I love you! So much..."

Edward shuddered. It was all he could do not to throw her down and thrust into her sex without pause. The faster this was over, the sooner they could leave. But Bella's delicate body could not be broken this way, she deserved such tenderness...

His mouth slid against her neck, open lips and tongue poised perilously close to her open wounds. His breath hitched, hips jerking as he felt her hands working his belt buckle. _So close..._ In another moment, his pants were partially open, her warm, smooth hands stroking his cock. His head spun as the need began to overtake him, the swollen member thick and heavy between his legs. _So close..._

_oh god, too close..._

The warm, wet cascade of her sex against the shaft of his cock stunned him for an instant, his hands sliding into the slim chemise, her bare breasts inches from his face. Bella moaned, rubbing her clitoris against his cock, murmuring his name, caught in the spell Edward's nature had cast on her. Everything about him, his voice, his face, even his smell beckoned to her, and she could not be naked in the same room without offering herself to him. It was the Hell on Earth Edward had feared most; it was their destiny.

_Bloodsinger...oh god, no...._

"Bella--"

"Edward, make love to me! Please, I've been so afraid!" Bella was twisting and rubbing her body against him, her warm, swollen, virgin lips pressed tightly against his cockshaft. His head swarmed with lust, the sweet wet jolts of pleasure burning his senses. He could do this, for her. He could do this, for them. Without the elegant preliminaries of a wedding, within the horrible confines of the elaborate room in which the Volturi had imprisoned them.

Before he could stop himself, he was upon her, the rigid tip of his cock thick and tight against her sex. She tore at his shirt, urging him onward, his fists making rags of the clothes he wore, naked and horribly, desperately hard.

_She deserves so much better..._

Consumed by the predicament of his first sexual experience, Edward cried out, his mouth skimming her shoulder as the exquisite taste of her blood smeared his lips. The cuts! They were everywhere on her body. His tongue ran the length of the one closest, her body eagerly pressing up against his, driving his cock deeper inside her.

_Blood...my bloodsinger..._

"_Edward, please...more---"_

The sound dimmed, his eyes foggy; black orbs glazed and unseeing. Fear and need closed over him, the drug of her bloodscent locking over his body, devouring his every nerve, feeding the ravenous craving he had too long ignored.

_Her heat, her life's blood...god, no..._

The savage hunger awakened fully and ran through him, mindless and on fire with unbearable craving. It ruptured his self control in two, holding just out of reach the many mental constructs he had long utilized to keep the murderous urges at bay. Fear...pleasure...heat...need... the fiery portal of her cunt slowly wrapped around his cock, its flames igniting his every impulse to grind and sever, to drink from her fragile skin, so pink and flushed with arousal. Twin desires merged within him, to fill her with his venomous, virile eruptions, to drain her of her life's fluids; the wet heat, the bloodpulse of her sex crying to him to liberate it from her veins.

_Marry me, Bella... say you'll marry me..._

He strained and writhed against her, his cock trapped deep inside the slick, molten crush of her body. Desperation gripped him, forcing the air from his lungs, mouth open, eyes sightless. He screamed, inhaling deeply, his breath heaving and churning beyond his control. And screamed again. The force of her bloodscent filled his lungs, drowning him, drugging him beyond all conscious thought or action, his cock pistoning violently against her, convulsions wracking his entire body. Each thrust brought with it a fresh wave of bloodscent, ripe from the torn flesh of her virgin sex, the heat of it deafening, his body madly aching with desire. Painful stabs of hunger ate at his mind and ran through his body, twining with pleasure, tearing at his balls, taut and burning; his cock desperate to ejaculate inside her tightness, desperate to complete the act, to consummate his urge to bite, to drink, to devour ...

_Bella !... please, I've lost control...!_

As though from a great distance, he could faintly hear her screams -- of pleasure? terror? -- her hands a light patter of rain on his shoulders and head as he rammed into her. Her scent was a dense fog, the fragrance warm, drugging him into a stupor of mindless thrusts; her sex, her body, burning beneath him. The hot shock of her cunt ripped into him, crushing his every breath, each tortured sob jerking and tearing at his lips and gritted teeth, each sharp intake of breath bringing with it with her bloodscent, filling his lungs and fomenting desire throughout him.

_I love you! Will always love you..!_

His anguished screams could be heard throughout the compound with each unbridled thrust of his cock. The blinding desire to consume her viciously peeled away the many layers of conditioned self-restraint, exposing his inner animus for what it was: kill and consume, murder and feed, drain and exult in his superiority, the mastery of his race over all others.

Edward sobbed, ensnared in bitter agony as the essential nature of his existence slowly won the battle for primacy over his carefully-cultivated charade.

Nature had conquered him at last.

_Oh god, my love, my life..._

His naked body convulsed, helpless and wild with panic. The pain was unceasing, his teeth and tongue desperate with longing, body aching, the deep pressure of her cunt locking onto his cock, searing it with each penetration. He had to come, he must come, he must come inside her, inside her...

_Darling Bella, please forgive me..._

His teeth sank into her throat, biting, tearing, fierce need ripping into her jugular, his cock pulsing madly as the bloodspring burst into his mouth. He roared, throat arched, swallowing the precious poison as it flooded his being, steaming in his open mouth, raping his throat with intoxication. Blood of his bloodsinger...dear god, he could live in euphoria forever with this elixir, his entire body shaking and convulsing with pleasure. _Drink!_ He tore into her with abandon, mindless of her cries, her body struggling and writhing wantonly beneath him, wretched and desperate to drain every last drop to be had and more. _The pain...!_ It clenched his cock, the heat driving him deeper, the fire consuming his entire body with the need to expel his seed, to release into the steaming depths of her cunt.

_Oh god, sweet Bella, the pain, the pain, the pain....!_

Burning spasms wracked his pale, muscled form, her blood drenching his senses, igniting irresistible desire within him. A savage shriek escaped his throat, his pleasure complete.

Heart overwhelmed, mahood deeply submerged, he exploded inside her, torso locked over hers like a vise, his jaws rigid and helpless against her streaming throat, mind lost in a raging fever of ecstasy that drove his fangs deeper, cock tearing at her cunt, the massive crush of his body pinning her to the bed. He was lost, lost, lost to the heat; thrusting, bursting, coming, _dear god,_ engulfed in this ultimate, crashing orgasm -- his first, his last -- the force of it catapulting his mind into the spiraling depths of derangement.

A final sharp, stabbing pain consumed his being, numbing his senses, destroying all it touched, its searing fire commanding his awareness to complete and utter darkness.

**AN: I've written an Epilogue for those of you who like "happily ever after." If you stop reading here, Bella dies and Edward succumbs to insanity. If you read the epilogue, something much more pleasant occurs. Your choice! Either way, if you liked the lemon, pop me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogue

**Title: Vampire In Love Everlasting**

**Author: Amanda Wilder**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**AU, All vamp, mature themes**

**All characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer; original plot and dialogue property of the author. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 2 - EPILOGUE**

_Despair..._

Edward came to his senses, alone in an empty chamber deep within the bowels of Volterra. Sprawled on the hard marble floor, clad only in the black velvet robes of the Volturi, his first and only thought was...

_I must die..._

All was quiet. Edward stood and shambled over to a large mirror on the far wall, taking in his appearance. Blood red eyes stared back at him.

_....Bella's blood...my poor Bella..._

Edward trembled in the grip of raw misery. His nude body underneath the robe was perfectly clean, bleached by the smell of it, the only other scent the cruel fragrance of Volterra emanating up from the robes hanging loosely from his shoulders.

He was one of them now, one with the Volturi, with their red eyes and their black executioners' robes. There could be no life for him after _this_. No return to Washington, no welcoming embrace from Esme and Carlisle, no future with...

Edward threw back his head and wailed.

_Noooooooo!_

_I'll never see her again..._

Strangled, scattered thoughts raced through his mind against a montage of self-loathing as Edward crumpled to the floor before his image. He must and would remain here in Volterra, join them.

_Must...die...._

The demonic Demitri hated him, that much was clear...how close the henchman had come to killing him... It would be a simple matter of provoking him again, then die willing this time, at his hand..._a final, fitting end to this_ _monstrosity of existence, this suffering... _

Footsteps echoed in the corridor.

_Aro and... Jane. What...? They seem....elated....?_

Edward scanned their thoughts as the two strolled into the room, their minds alight with images of...

_...his and Bella's wedding?!?_

"Hello once again, my happy friend," Aro announced, beaming. "I trust you are suffering no ill effects from our little game?"

Shattered and heartbroken, Edward could only stare at him.

"You're lucky that my Jane has such exquisite timing. Another moment later and things might've ended differently."

The words were merely sounds, holding no meaning. Edward's eyes strayed blankly from Aro's, fixing on the tiny figure of Jane from his place on the floor.

"I'm that good, Edward Cullen. I stopped you just in time." Jane's young face reflected a noble's pride in her abilities. Edward's last memory of Bella came flooding back to him, the overwhelming, paralyzing pain that had gripped him in his final sentient moment.

"_What...?"_

Her expressionless eyes softened minutely. "She'll live, Edward Cullen. Your human will live."

"_How...?"_

"Come, and see for yourself."

The long, dark corridors of Volterra gave way to a modern elevator, a short ride later its doors opening inexplicably to the wide, white hallways of a hospital.

"We keep all of this around in the case of certain ... unfortunate mistakes... the chancellor...bishops...the Pope, from time to time... When they awake, it is as though they are in a hospital ICU," Aro explained as they stopped before a glass-paned double door. Even through the dimly-backlit windows, Edward could make out the familiar lines of Bella's frail form on a large aluminum hospital bed, her body entwined in tubing and bandages.

_Her heartbeat..._

Edward was speechless. This couldn't be happening...some sort of cruel hoax...

"Your Bella's had a massive blood transfusion. I sucked the venom out myself."

A human woman opened the door, dressed in a tight, white vinyl uniform and tiny white cap. Her cleavage nearly spilled from the low-cut dress, chest heaving at the sight of the vampires.

"This is Sonya, she is Bella's nurse. We keep her on staff here, for just this sort of eventuality... like Gina."

The woman smiled ingratiatingly at Aro, her professional appearance marred only by a few bandaids at her wrists and collarbone.

"She nicks herself from time to time to tempt us. Still up to your old tricks, I see, Sonya."

But Edward was no longer listening. Eyes only for Bella's wan, battered form ensconced in IV tubing and respirators, he was instantly at her side, murmuring lovingly.

Turning to Jane, Aro smiled beatifically. "There, now, I told you. A man reunited with his one true love, believed to be lost forever. Isn't it sweet?"

"Oh yes, quite like the romance novels you gave me. How kind of you to allow me to see it all played out, in real life." Always so grim, little Jane nonetheless seemed genuinely pleased.

"Now that's a girl. You are truly your Maker's daughter after all." Aro sighed deeply, taking in the tableau he had created. Edward's soft words of love were music to his ears, as though he scripted it all himself. "I do so love a happy ending. They are ... so rare."

Aro could not resist interrupting Edward's rapture.

"Carlisle is on his way to help tend to Bella, Edward. He should be here momentarily."

Edward spoke without turning from Bella's beautiful, pale face, his voice strained.

"But why, Aro? She knows about us, about you...the Law..."

"Well, I could hardly call myself the all-powerful ruler of the vampire race if I didn't have the ability to break my own rules, now could I?"

**A/N: Reviews are a writer's happy ending! Show the love....**


End file.
